Lifeguard
by Silent Scream of Crimson Tears
Summary: Atem is a lifeguard at the beach. Tea is a person that comes every day. When something happens, Will it bring Tea and Atem together? Please R


Lifeguard

_Lifeguard_

Tea Gardner ran to the bathroom to change into her bathing suit. She changed to go to the beach and see her favorite lifeguard, Atem. She was madly in love with him, but there was a problem. Tea finished changing into her swim suit and stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black two piece with a pink flower design. She put on a pair of jeans with ripped bottoms over her bikini bottom and grabbed her towel. She ran out the door to her car and stepped in.

_-At the beach-_

Tea arrived at the beach and stepped out of her car. First, she made sure that she had everything. Tea smiled at the thought of Atem and her. She walked down to find a spot to sit. Lucky her it had a perfect view of Atem. She set down her stuff and went for a walk on the bridge. Unknown to her, Serenity was following her. Tea was at the end of the bridge looking out at the ocean, when someone pushed her into the rocky part. She didn't get a chance to see who because she quickly fell in. She tried reaching the surface, but her pants were caught in the rocks.

"Shit! HELP!" screamed Tea before going under water, tired from trying to stay above the water.

Atem was sitting in his usual lifeguard seat looking out at the ocean. Kids were playing around with kites and beach balls. His gaze was broken by a scream, "HELP!" Atem look to see Tea was in the water, drowning. He jumped down to the ground and raced to her. Once he got to the bridge, he jumped in and grabbed her, trying to pull her up, but realizing it didn't work, he looked to see her pants were stuck in the rocks. He dove deeper, tearing the pants from the rocks a bringing Tea to the surface. He pulled her up onto the bridge and checked see if she was breathing. She was, but very slight. He gave her mouth to mouth. After a couple of times, she started breathing normal. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry vision in front of her. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision to see Atem looking at her, concerned.

"Hey," he said, worried, "How did you end up here?"

"I don't know. Someone pushed me, but I didn't get to see who. Sorry-" she started but stopped when Atem picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to her towel. He laid her down, still concerned. Tea was staring at Atem, confused. Why did he carry me? Atem noticed her stare ad turned to her.

"You know, you really had me worried," said Atem, staring at her while smiling. Tea suddenly felt tired and passed out on her towel. Atem look at her worried, but calmed when he knew she was O.K. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head before returning to his chair to watch the people who were in the water.

After about an hour Tea woke up to see Atem had gone back to his chair to watch people. She sat up rubbing her head, gently. She blushed remembering Atem kissing the top of her head. Why, thought Tea, curious about the whole situation. She started walking towards Atem on his chair staring out into the ocean.

"HEY!" yelled Tea, staring up at him, waving. He looked to see Tea waving at him. He waved back with a smile on his face; 'Ask her out, IDIOT!' said a little voice in the back of his head. 'No, she doesn't like me like that! I would ruin every thing!' argued Atem. 'ASK HIM OUT, BAKA!' shouted a voice in Tea's head. 'No, he doesn't like me like that! I would ruin every thing!' argued Tea. 'ASK HER OUT!' 'ASK HIM OUT!' shouted the voices; 'Fine!' thought Atem and Tea, irritated at the voices.

"Hey, Tea-"Atem started but was cut of by Tea.

"Atem-"Tea started but was cut of by Atem.

"Would"

"You"

"Like"

"To"

"Go out with me?" they said at the same time. They stared at each other in disbelief, then shocked, then nodded yes at the same time, and then laughed a little at themselves.

"Well, see you tonight," Tea said before walking to her stuff and packing up to leave.

_-Time for the DATE!-_

Tea rushed to the mirror to look at herself. She was wearing a black tank top and a pink skirt. Her hair was loosely free. Just as she finished, a knock was heard at the door. She went to it to see it was Atem. She opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey, beautiful," said Atem, admiring her beauty. Tea bushed at his comment. They went to his car and drove to the restaurant where they were having dinner.

They arrived at the restaurant just in time. Once inside they sat at their table and ordered their drinks. Suddenly an announcement came on, "HEY! IT'S TIME FOR OUR KARAOKE NIGHT RANDOM PICK." A light appeared circling around the room and fell on Tea.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We have a singer," said the voice from the PA. Tea blushed, but allowed herself to sing. She went to the stage and took a deep breathe. She started to sing, A Perfectly Good Heart.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me, but:

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart,now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Tea finished singing to a giant applause. People were getting up from their seats applauding even Atem, who was smiling sweetly.

_-After dinner, singing, and the applause-_

Tea and Atem were walking down the sidewalk, heading to the park. Tea's arm was around Atem's. They were smiling, but weren't talking. Eventually, the park came into view and They ran to it. They were playing with the flowers and leaves, talking about their lives when a big tree on a hill came into view. Tea ran to it with Atem on her tail. They arrived at it and sat down underneath it. Tea lied in Atem's lap wrapping her arms around his neck, while Atem wrapped his around her waist. She laid her head on his chest.

"You know what, Atem?" started Tea.

"What?" he said with a smirk.

"I… I love you," she whispered snuggling into his chest. He was shocked, but soon smiled.

"I love you, too," he said smiling down at her. She looked up to be caught in his wonderful purple gaze. She saw that he was not telling her a lie by the love in his eyes. She smiled and touched his cheek with her soft hand. He leaned in forward to capture her lips while she lean forward. Their lips touched in a gentle kiss. Each pouring their love into it. Atem rubbed his tong against her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted, loving the feeing of his lips. Neither one of the wanted to stop, but they knew they had to breathe. So they ended the kiss, but never let go of each other. Tea was so comfortable that she fell asleep in his warm, soft arms. Atem looked down at her and gave a small chuckle before kissing her forehead and falling asleep as well.

_THE END_

Hey, The story is FINISHED. I guess it's ok. Thanks for the idea dancers of the night!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
